Wishes of The Fallen
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: Betrayal, hate, sadness, jealousy all the emotions a certain tall long silvered hair boy could think of . No one understood him in his opinion. Rating TM. Pairings Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wishes of the Fallen

**Author:** HaosShaman-Princess

**Rating:**T-M

**Genre:** Romnace,Humor,Action/Adventure,Drama,Angst.

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Marluxia/Larxene, Xemnas/Saix, Demyx/Zexion, Squall/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith. (Gah to many pairings . )

**Summary:** Betrayal, hate, sadness, jealousy it's all the emotions a certain tall silver haired boy could think of no one understood him in his opinion.

**A/N:** So this is my first KH fic but I absolutely love this game so I decided to do a little fic on Riku cause I love him and he's just drop dead gorgeous besides well Marluxia and Xemnas but that's not the point. So read and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of it's characters.

* * *

Riku sat on one of the roofs on a tiny house in Hollow Bastian now known as Radiant Garden. His hair and clothes were soaked from the rain that seemed like it would never stop. He stared at the perpetually dark skies. He hated the rain yet somehow it seemed to calm his nerves. They decided to have a little summer vacation here in Hollow Bastian, Sora had suggested that he meet Leon and the others. Riku heard laughing from below. He sat up and looked down to see Sora and Kairi walking towards the Bailey. His eyes narrowed, Kairi was his best friend and all and so was Sora but Sora was more to him than just a best friend. He had to admit he was jealous of her.

**-Riku Pov-**

My eyes narrowed as I looked down at the sight. So many emotions flew through my body all at once but one stood out the most...envy. Sora must have sensed me staring at them. He turned around and smiled his greatest smile, that damn smile made my heart melt for the boy within a matter of seconds, he gave a little wave. As jealous and envious as I was I managed to put on a small smile and wave. I layed back down and let the rain poor down my face. Gods couldn't they see how much I cared for him. I would've given up anything to save him to wake him up from that deep sleep. That's why I fought Roxas, I was so angry with myself when I lost. I sighed, will things ever get better for me I thought.

**-Normal Pov-**

Suddenly a pretty sweet voice called out his name. Riku sat up again and looked down to see a young girl with brown hair tied in a pink bow and wearing a pink dress standing underneath an umbrella looking up at him.

He smiled, "Hey Aerith."

She smiled brightly, "Hi Riku. I just came to tell you that lunch was ready. Oh could you go get Sora and Kairi for too they should be at the Bailey!"

Riku felt as if someone just ripped out his heart and continued to stomp on it. He did not want to face them...well not now anyway, but he figured he could do a little favor for Aerith. He stood up and shook his head to get some of the rain off of his face. "Sure I'll get them," He told her jumping off the roof and waving back towards her.

"Thanks!" She called back walking in the direction of Merlin's house.

**-Riku Pov-**

I rubbed my head and sighed walking up the stairs towards the Bailey. I didn't want to do this but Aerith is really nice and it's hard to say no to her. I heard laughing so I must have been close. I walked up to them and stood behind them counting the seconds until they actually noticed me.

Sora finally turned towards me, "Hey Riku." He said.

"About a min. I thought. God they really are lost in their on wonderland.

**-Normal Pov-**

Riku just waved and turned back around, "Aerith wanted me to come get you guys she said lunch was ready." He had already started to walk off, when Sora's voice stopped him.

"Um okay. Hey Riku wait!"

Riku turned his head slightly but not all the way, his hair covered most of his face,

"Uh is there something wrong with you?" Sora asked worried.

Riku turned towards them fully and put on a fake smile, " Yeah I'm fine just the rain I guess." He shrugged.

Sora sighed, "Good, I seriously thought something was wrong with you."

Riku smirked putting his hands in his pockets. He turned his head and frowned ," That's because there is something wrong with me." He thought to himself.

Sora smiled, "Okay just tell her will be right there!"

Riku waved back walking off before Sora had a chance to say anything else.

-**Merlins House-**

Riku entered quietly softly closing the door behind him. He went over and sat by the fireplace. Aerith noticed the sad expression on his face and sat in the chair infront of him.

Her green eyes had a sad look in them. She was worried for Riku, she heard from Sora that the poor boy had been lost in darkness, and now here he was sitting right infront of her with a sad expression on his face. Something was bothering him she was sure of it, but what? She didn't know. Aerith looked at Riku who was staring at the fire, the flames danced brightly in his eyes. She swore that she saw something more than just sadness in his eyes there was something more like anger and jealousy.

Riku noticed Aerith staring at him, "Is something wrong?"

Aerith shook her head frantically waving her hands back and forth infront of her face, "Oh no it's just that you look really sad is all."

"Oh." He said looking back into the fire, after a few minutes of silence Riku broke it, "It's nothing really."

Aerith put on a little smile, "Well if you need anything you know you can always come talk to me."

Riku got up and slowly walked over to the door. He opened it and looked back at her, "Thanks Aer." With that he walked out.

**-Somewhere in town-**

"Damn rain!" Larxene shouted as she ran under the cover of a roof with Marluxia.

Marluxia chuckled and looked up at the sky, "Well at least my flowers will get water."

Larxene sat on the cold tone walkway, "You and your flowers."

"Hey!" An unknown voice shouted.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Oh my god not that annoying little..."

Larxene laughed slightly standing up she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Calm down flower boy he annoys me too."

"I would love to take my scythe and just slice his head off." He mumbled to himself.

"You guys out here too?" Demyx said out of breath. Zexion walking calmly behind him stood beside him.

Larxene placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him, "You two dumbasses are soaked."

"You think? I know someone else who is going to be pissed when he finds out it's raining."

All four of them suddenly heard a shout and someone curse blackly.

"I think he already did." Zexion replied calmly.

"Argh! God dammit! I hate the rain it sucks!" Axel shouted taking both of his hands and ruffling his hair as him and Roxas took cover.

"Gee I wonder why. Your a pyromaniac." Roxas said shaking his bangs from side to side getting them out of his face.

"I love the beach it's just something about the rain bugs me. At least jackass-."

"You mean Marluxia."

"Yeah whatever. He'll at least be happy his stupid flowers will get watered."

"I heard that Axel!" Marluxia shouted as he walked up towards them.

"Damn didn't think he was even near me." Axel muttered under his breath.

Larxene smirked walking up to Axel and punched him in the arm, "Your dead now bud."

"Yeah yeah shutup Larxene he's your boyfriend you deal with him!"

Larxene put her hands in the air and shrugged, " I don't have any control over his actions, well now when were in bed that's a different story."

Axel made some sort of barfing sound.

Marluxia smirked snaking his arms around Larxene's shoulders, "Come on Axel I don't think it's half as bad as what you probably do with Roxas."

Axel's face turned fifteen different shades of red. He glared at him, "Damn you."

Demyx sighed, "Too much tension for me." He said starting to walk off.

"Geh! Hey wait where are you two going!" Axel asked.

Demyx hooked his arm with Zexion's, "Going home to have a little rock and roll concert if you know what I mean." He said winking.

"Demyx to much information there!" Larxene shouted.

"Let's just go." Zexion said annoyed. Crossing his arms he walked away.

"Aww! Come on Zexy don't be like that!" Demyx yelled running after him.

Xmenas and Saix had been walking when they saw Zexion walk by and Demyx run after him yelling for him to stop.

They spotted Axel and the others talking. Xemnas walked up to them, "Hey whats up with Zexion?"

Axel made a hmph type noise she crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "He's always being a quiet little scemeing bastard."

Marluxia slapped him in the back of his head, "Axel do me a favor."

Axel rolled his eyes, "What is it allmighty one?" He asked sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah crappy way to end the chapter but I thought it was still good so review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Tough Proposals

**A/N:** Thank you to my best friend Karrissa (GlassStainedTears) For reviewing I love you sista and for giving me some ideas, and of course for the people that read it. This chapter might focus more on Zexion and Demyx just so you readers know but there will be some Riku parts in here as well so please Review they make me happy.

**Pairings:** RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx, XemnasxSaix, MarluxiaxLarxene, SquallxYuffie, CloudxAerith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of it's characters

* * *

Zexion walked through the wet streets of Radiant Garden. He didn't mean to be in such a bad mood but he was having a problem, a **big** problem. Him and Demyx have been going out for two years, and well he didn't exactly know how to ask Demyx those four simple words that seemed they would roll off your tongue with ease but it wasn't that easy. Those four simple words were 'will you marry me?' People said well it probably won't be that hard, but when it all comes down to it and your facing the person you want to ask your throat tightens up and you stutter and then you just tell your partner something else. He knew it wasn't easy for Xemnas to ask Saix I mean with him being a serious guy you never imagined him to be a softy.

Zexion sighed as he heard Demyx's voice behind him steadily getting closer. He really didn't want to see him right now because he knew if he did he probably wouldn't be able to talk because he was so nervous.

"Hey! Zexy! Wait up!" Demyx shouted running towards him.

Zexion stopped he sighed turning around, "What?"

"Why did you walk off without me."

He shrugged, "I dunno just got tired of they're arguing."

"Oh well you could've waited for me!" Demyx said giving Zexion the pouty look.

"Whatever." He said turning away.

Demyx's cheerful expression was replaced with one of worry, " Zexy what's wrong?" He asked reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder.

Zexion slapped Demyx's hand away, "Don't touch me."

Demyx put his head down, "I-I'm sorry Zexion." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

(A/N: Awww...poor Demyx)

Demyx turned in the other direction and started to walk off. Zexion realized that he really upset Demyx he could tell 1. Demyx didn't call him by his nickname and 2. Demyx sounded really sad instead of cheerful.

"Uh. Demyx wait!" He turned around to find that he was gone. Zexion gritted his teeth in frusteration. Anger was building inside him. So to get it all out he turned towards a building and punched the wall. He winced and grabbed his hand. He probably broke it but he didn't care. He walked on, dark clouds began to gather and thunder rumbled in the distance. Zexion growled lowly as the rain began to poor down, acting as if they felt sorry for this poor guy. He stood under the shelter of a roof. He had to find a way to apoligize to Demyx and ask him that really hard four word question. He thought about it for a while he suddenly got an idea he would go ask Xemnas how he asked Saix. He smiled a little maybe this wasn't so hopeless afterall.

-Somewhere else in town-

Axel and Roxas were sitting in a cafe eating sea salt ice cream. They heard the door open to see Sora and Kairi walk in. Axel waved, "Hey!"

Sora and Kairi waved they both ordered a cup of hot cocoa and sat down with them.

"So hows it goin?"

"Okay," Said Sora. He thought about something for a minute and decided to ask Axel if he new what was wrong with Riku, "Hey Axel something is bothering Riku but he won't tell me and I know he's lying."

Axel looked over at Roxas who looked back at him in the same way. Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and looked back at them, "Uh can you excuse us for a moment."

Axel pulled Roxas outside the cafe, "I thought he already knew what was up with Riku."

"Obviously not. Hmm we need to find a way to get Riku and Sora alone so they can talk."

Axel thought it for a moment, "I know lets go ask Xemnas!" He grabbed Roxas's hand and rushed off.

-Xemnas and Saix's house-

Xemnas was sitting on the couch reading a book it was very peacefull until Zexion's voice reached his ears. He layed down his book, "What do you want Zexion?"

"Xemnas I need to ask you something."

Xemnas was going to ask what it was but Axel's voice stopped him.

" Xemnas, Roxas and I have a question!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "God. Hold on let Zexion ask his question first!" He sighed standing up he was very perturbed he really wanted to finish his book, _" These guys better hurry up I want to know if Zidane finds out if he's the father of Mahiru's kid or that stupid douchebag is."_ He thought to himself.

Zexion's face turned a little red he didn't want to ask Xemnas his question infront of these two. He didn't have a problem with Roxas but Axel would probably make fun of him. He waved his hand, "No they can go first mine can wait."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Just ask your stupid question already."

"Um..okay. You guys have to promise not to laugh this is uh very hard."

All three of them looked at each other.

"Well uh Xemnas how did you ask Saix well you know to marry you."

Xemnas blinked and shook his head a couple of times, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Uh well uh."

Axel's face brightened up he firgured out what Zexion was gonna do. He walked up to him and slapped his back, "Don't you get it he's gonna ask Demyx to marry him!" That did it Zexion turned bright red.

Xemnas smirked, "I just asked him that's all."

Zexion stared at him blankly, "You just asked him?"

"Yeah it was hard at first, one day I just got so flustered I screamed it out at him."

"Oh okay maybe it could work." Zexion said walking towards the door. He opened it and was about to walk out when Axel's voice stopped him.

"Hey Zexion! Good luck!" He gave a thumbs up and put his arms around Roxas's shoulders.

"Never thought I'd hear something like that from you Axel but thanks."

Xemnas sighed and plopped down on the couch, "So what do you two want?"

"Well you see Riku likes Sora."

"Tell me something I don't know."

" But Sora doesn't know how he feels and Riku is a little jealous of Kairi...okay well maybe alot. He's all depressed and I swear to god he's going to become emo like Zexion!" Axel shouted.

"Okay I think I can help you out. 1. Zexion is not emo, 2. Riku just needs time he'll come around he'll tell Sora how he really feels okay?"

"Well we thought we could get Riku and Sora together alo-"

Xemnas slammed his book down, "Axel, Roxas just don't do anything stupid you could do something really dumb and someone could get hurt. Allright."

Axel and Roxas were both startled by his outburst but they both nodded.

Roxas turned back around as they started to leave, "Thanks!"

Xemnas layed back on the couch and sighed he just hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid but of course with it being Axel that might prove to be quite difficult. He smiled as he picked up his book, " Now to finish my book!" His eyes widened, "Dammit! I knew that stupid douchebag was!" He shouted throwing down his book in a pouting manner.

-Somewhere in town-

Demyx sat on the cold ground with his arms around his legs, his head on his knees. He heard someone walking towards him. He looked up a little to see Zexion standing infront of him. His head immedeatly fell back down to stare at the ground.

Zexion crouched down to his level. He took Demyx's face in both of his hands and looked at his eyes. Piercing dark blue met sad green. Zexion frowned he looked down, "Um Demyx I'm uh sorry about earlier."

"Oh no it's ok-"

"No just hear me out. I wanted to ask you something but I- I guess I got frusterated and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

Demyx smiled, "Hell yeah!" He gave Zexion one of his big Demyx hugs. He pulled back when he thought about what Zexion said, "Zexy what did you want to ask me?"

Zexion's face turned slightly pink, "I um well uh." This wasn't good he was getting tongue tied again. So he did the next best thing he could do. He leaned forward and placed his lips on his.

Demyx was a bit surprised by his actions he never thought Zexion would show his emmotions out in public. When Zexion pulled away Demyx just stared at him.

Zexion took in a shaky breath, " Demyx I wanted to ask you if you would-" He closed his eyes tight and thought back to what Xemnas said.

_"I got so flustered that I just screamed it out."_

"Demyx will you marry me!" He shouted is face was beat red, he didn't care though because he said it.

Demyx blinked for a minute. His face brightened up like a lightbulb. He gave Zexion another big hug, "Yeah!"

Zexion hugged him back and actually smiled a real smile, "I uh don't have a ring. Well you know me I don't like to be formal."

"I don't care!" He shouted happily.

Zexion smiled again and pulled Demyx into a passionate kiss.

Marluxia and Larxene were walking hand in hand when they spotted Zexion and Demyx making out. Marluxia's eyes widend, "This would make perfect blackmail." He said slyly as evil thoughts ran through his head to get back at this rockstar that annoyed the hell out of him.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "No leave them alone! I think Zexion finally had the courage to tell Demyx what he wanted."

Marluxia stared at her, "What was that exactlly."

Larxene turned around and smiled at him seductivily, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Marluxia shrugged, "Whatever." He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and began to run in the direction of their house.

"What are you doing were all suppossed to meet in the cafe!" She shouted.

"Screw the cafe!"

-Back with Zexion and Demyx.-

They both started to head to the cafe when they ran into Riku.

Riku looked down to find that their hands were intertwined, funny Zexion never showed his affection for the dirty blonde haired boy in public. Something must have happened.

Demyx smiled a big smile, "Hey Riku!"

"Hey." He said waving half heartily.

"Guess what Zexion and I are getting married!"

Riku's heart dropped he felt like crying. He turned around, "Yeah that's great." He said walking off. In all truth he wished it was him and Sora not Demyx and Zexion.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the second chap just keeps getting worse for my poor Riku. Huggles so review tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please let me know in a little review. Until next time! 


	3. Heavy Price Paid

**A/N: **Tisk Tisk my best friend is very impatient with me and my chapters but I have ideas so I'm going to do this chapter now because she says this story is addictive but I'm not getting any reviews except from her so I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

**Pairings:** Stay the same

* * *

Axel and Roxas were walking down the street hand in hand when they heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked up to see Squall Leonhart his footsteps heavy and sharp as they fell on the stone ground. Axel suddenly got an idea maybe he could ask Squall to go see if Yuffie and Aerith could get Riku and Sora alone together. He waved, "Hey Squall can you do Roxas and I a favor!"

Squall stopped and crossed his arms across his chest, "Depends on what your favor is."

Axel grinned, "Hey we were wondering if you could get Yuffie and Aerith to try and get Riku and Sora together alone because Riku is going to go into emoism if he doesn't tell Sora how he feels."

Squall rubbed his temples. He knew Riku liked Sora but he thought Sora already knew that. He sighed, "Sure I think Yuffie and Aerith should start there own hook up buisness."

"Who else is there to hook up?"

Squall smirked and started to walk off, "Riku and Sora."

Axel's face brightened up, "So you'll do it!"

"Yeah." He called back turning a corner walking out of sight.

-Merlin's House-

"So you said something was wrong with Riku right Aer?" Yuffie asked taking a bite into her huge sandwich that she had made only seconds ago.

Aerith nodded, "Yeah and-" She was cut off as the door opened and Squall walked in. He was standing not even two seconds when Yuffie jumped on him.

"Hi Squallie!"

Squall sat up as much as her weight would let him, "Hi Yuff." He said kissing her cheek before she actually let him stand up. He walked over to the table and sat down, "Hey I have a favor to ask of you two."

Aerith cocked her head to the side confused what could Leon possibly want from her and Yuffie.

Yuffie jumped in his lap, "What is it."

"Well Axel asked me if you guys could possibly get Riku and Sora alone together so Riku could tell Sora how he really feels."

"I knew there was something wrong with him." Aerith finally spoke up.

Yuffie smiled, " Sure one of us could get Kairi to go shopping with us and one of us could tell Sora to meet Riku. Hmm we need someone to tell Riku to meet Sora." She thought about it for a minute before looking cutely back up at Squall.

"Oh no I want nothing to do with this."

"Pleeaase?" Yuffie asked giving him the look that he couldn't say no to...the puppy dog look.

"Uh fine." He sighed.

Yuffie smiled brightly and hugged him, "Thank you Squall!"

"Yeah yeah just don't expect this to often."

They heard the door open again to find Sora and Kairi walk through it perfect timing.

Aerith stood up and smiled, "Kairi would you like to go shopping with me?"

Kairi smiled, "Sure Aerith."

Aerith smiled grabbing her purse and umbrella just in case it rained again, "Well come on." She opened the door and they both left the house.

Yuffie turned to Sora, "Hey Sora, Riku wanted to meet you at the Bailey." Squall had already left when Yuffie whispered to him to tell Riku to meet Sora at the Bailey.

Sora looked at her for a few minutes, "Okay." With that he left.

Yuffie sighed and sat back in her chair, she crossed her fingers hoping things would be okay.

Squall had been wondering around for about five minutes he had to hurry and find Riku. He turned a corner and saw a tall silver haird boy with his hands in his pockets walking with his head down. He sighed, "Riku!" He shouted to the boy that seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

Riku turned around, "Oh hey Leon."

"Sora wanted me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the Bailey!"

"Okay." He said walking off in the direction of the Bailey.

Squall pinched the bridge if his nose, "Glad that's over."

"Glad what's over?" Asked an unknown voice.

Squall turned around to see Xemnas and Saix standing there. He didn't know them very well but he actually got along with them. He waved his hand, "Nothing we just sent Riku to meet Sora at the Bailey it's all part of Axel's plan."

"Wait Axel? Does Kairi know anything about this."

"No, why?"

"Dammit I told Axel not to do anything stupid."

Squall got what he meant and nodded, "Hopefully everything works out."

-Bailey-

Riku walked towards the Bailey wondering what Sora could possibly want to see him for he was spending his time with Kairi. He looked up to see Sora standing there. He waved, "Hey Leon said you wanted to meet me here."

Sora smiled but then looked at him oddly, "Yuffie said you wanted me to meet you here."

"Well I guess if you have nothing to talk about I should probably go." Riku turned but Sora's voice stopped him.

"Riku wait!"

-Somwhere in town-

Aerith smiled and waved at Kairi, "I had alot of fun see you later!"

Kairi waved back smiling, "So did I see you later!" she started walking wondering where Sora could be, "I bet he's at the Bailey." She said to herself running off.

-Bailey-

"Riku wait!" Sora shouted running up to him and hugging him from behind.

Riku's eyes widened a little. After a few moments his eyes softened. Sora felt him move, he soon came face to face with Riku's chest. He looked up to see Riku smiling down at him. Riku put his arms around Sora and pulled him into a strong hug. He bent down to whisper softly in his ear, "Sora I-" He was cut off when they both heard a gasp. They turned their heads to see Kairi covering her mouth with her hands. She took one more look at them and ran off.

Sora looked at Riku and then pulled out of his arms, "Kairi wait!" Riku turned his head his bangs covering his pretty bright blue eyes. Tears silently began to stream down his pale cheeks, he should've known it was impossible to tell Sora his true feelings or that's what he thought.

-Cafe-

Everyone was at the cafe talking and having a good time. Axel was having an arm wrestling match with Demyx when he noticed Larxene wasn't with Marluxia. He looked around the cafe and then back at Marluxia, "Hey wheres Larxene?"

"She went to take some kind of test with Aerith. She was totally freaking out this morning about something and she just had to go talk to Aerith."

"Oh explains the cut on your forehead. That from her kunai."

"Well she said she meant to hit the wall but I think she purposly was trying to get me."

They all stopped when they saw the door open to a smiling Aerith and a slightly blushing Larxene.

Aerith clapped her hands to get everyones attention, " Everyone Larxene has an announcment to make!"

-With Xemnas and Saix-

Xemnas and Saix were walking towards the cafe, when they heard footsteps approaching fast, they were soft and by the sounds of them they wanted to get somewhere fast.

Kairi ran with her face in the palms of her hands crying, she ran really fast, and didn't care where she was going. She was to caught up to even realize she had run into someone.

Xemnas stumbled as he felt Kairi's impact with his body. Kairi looked up tears streaming down her face staining her cheeks.

Saix looked at her, "Kairi what's wrong?"

Kairi choked back a sob, "Nothing." She said pushing out of their way and running in the direction of Merlin's house. They suddenly heard Sora's voice calling out her name. As he ran past them.

Saix looked at Xemnas, "What was that all about."

Xemnas looked down at the ground his fists clenched, "I think I know why. C'mon." They both started to walk in the direction of the cafe again.

-Cafe-

They all looke at them. Axel rolled his eyes, "Well c'mon already!"

Aerith leaned over to Larxene, "Go on." She whispered.

Larxene stepped foreward twidling with her fingers. Everyone looked at her surprised they never seen Larxene like this before. They've never known her to be nervous. Larxene gulped, "Um I'm uh pregnant."

Axel's eyes widened, "Say that again."

Larxene growled, "I'm freaking pregnant Axel, P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! Got it memorized!" She screeched.

"Hey that's my line!" Axel whined.

Everyone clapped and cheered, Marluxia went up to her and hugged her whispering, "Who's the dad."

Larxene rolled her eyes whispering back to him, "Who else fucks me every night?"

Marluxia smirked, "Me."

They're happy cheering soon ended as the door to the cafe slammed open to show Xemnas and Saix standing there. Saix looking like he always did and Xemnas pissed off as hell.

Axel looked at them, "Hey Xemnas, Saix your late for the great news. Hey, why do you look so pissed Xemnas?"

Xemnas growled and stomped over to Axel, "You son of a bitch." He said taking his fist and punching Axel in the face.

Axel stumbled back and fell. Saix ran over and grabbed Xemnas around the shoulders restraining him.

Axel glared at him, "What the hell was that for!"

Xemnas looked like he was ready to strike again, "I think you know very well why I did that!"

"Xemnas calm down." Saix whispered from behind him.

"Oh so I'm suppossed to know why you just randomly come in here and punch me in the face!"

"Yeah why don't you try telling that to Kairi!"

"Kairi! What does this have to do with her."

"I told you not to do anything stupid and what do you do? You go and have other people do your ditry work."

"All I did was try to get Riku and Sora alone together!"

"Yeah and you totally forgot about how Kairi would feel."

"Kairi...oh shit..."

Roxas crouched down to Axel looking at him worried, "Axel?"

Axel looked down towards the ground. He clenched his fists tightly, he totally forgot about Kairi. He seriously screwed up this time.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it for chp 3 so please review. Karrissa be happy but you'll probably hate me for the chp ending. I think I had a little to much fun with this chap I mean c'mon I absolutely adore Axel and here I had Xemnas punch him in the face oh well it made the plot better. Ja-ne. 


	4. In sickness and health

**A/N:** Hey hey well my best friend Casey is very descriptive in her review lol. So to Karrissa and everyone else who loves this story here's chp 4! Review please? Gives you a cookie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

* * *

Axel stared at the ground his fists clenched, he totally forgot about Kairi! He banged his fist on the ground frustrated, _"So that's what Xemnas meant when he said not to do anything stupid."_

Roxas looked at Axel with a worried expression on his face, "Axel what's going on? What's wrong?"

Axel sighed and stood up, "We screwed up Roxas big time, " He grabbed his hand, "Come on were going to find Kairi and tell her it's all our fault."

"Don't!" Xemnas shouted, "You'll only make the situation worse. Let Kairi and Sora figure things out on their own." He told them calming down a bit from his previous actions.

"Why not!" Axel turned around shouting furious that Xemnas would even suggest such a thing after it was his and Roxas's fault in the first place.

Xemnas stared at him hard, "Do you want to screw things up even more? Your already in enough shit with me so I suggest you stop right now because even Saix won't be even to hold me back this time."

Axel glared at him and gritted his teeth, "Damn you."

Larxene was getting really annoyed with their arguing, Marluxia noticing this spoke up, "How about you both settle down before real blood shed happens. Larxene's getting really annoyed right now, and I don't think I want to spend the next hour cleaning up your blood."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Right she's pregnant, which means she's gonna be even more of a bitch."

"Axel!" Roxas shouted at him.

Axel was even more frustrated then before it seemed like now even his boyfriend was going against him, "Fine whatever." He opened the door and slammed it shut right in Roaxs's face.

Roxas frowned and walked back to sit down near Xemnas and Saix, "So what exactly happened with Kairi?"

Xemnas sighed rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on, "Well when we were walking here we Kairi ran into me bawling her eyes out. We saw Sora run after her. Squall came up to us and said something about Riku and Sora, so I figured Kairi must've saw something."

Roxas lowered his head, "It is all our fault. We knew Riku liked Sora so we thought it might be good for him to tell Sora his true feelings. I never thought it would come to this."

-Somewhere in town-

"Kairi! Kairi wait!" Sora shouted finally catching up to her, "It-it's not what you think." He said out of breath.

"Then what? I'm supposed to believe that me seeing you hugging Riku isn't what I think it is! I think you actually like Riku!"

"I-I dunno. But Riku was about to tell me what was wrong with him. Maybe he just needed a little comfort that's all you know from being in the darkness to long."

"Sora, seriously I see the way he looks at you. It's obvious he thinks of you more than just a best friend."

"Kairi, I think he was actually going to tell me that he loved me." He looked away and blushed not wanting Kairi to see.

Kairi gasped softly and her eyes softened, "Aww that's so sweet of him."

Sora's head turned back quickly. He stared at her blinking a couple of times, "Huh?"

Kairi smiled, "It's simple really, Riku loves you a lot and deep down I know you love him too."

"Kairi…….are you sure about this?" He asked her putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her serious.

Kairi nodded, "Em-hm. Just go to him he needs you more than I do."

Sora smiled and hugged his best friend, "Thanks for understanding Kairi."

Kairi hugged him back, "Your welcome that's what best friends are for right?"

Sora pulled back and nodded smiling brightly, "Yeah."

"Now go get him tiger!"

"Right!" He shouted waving as he ran off back in the direction of the Bailey.

Kairi waved back as well. After Sora was out of sight she brought her hand to her chest and looked down. She smiled and looked back up with newfound confidence, "I'll be okay!" She shouted to the air and ran in the direction of the café.

-Bailey-

Sora towards the Bailey in search of Riku, it had only been a couple of minutes so he figured he couldn't have gotten to far. Sora finally spotted him sitting on the wall looking out towards the sunset. He ran up to Riku breathing heavily from running all that way.

"R-Riku there's something I need to tell you."

Riku kept staring out into the horizon never really acknowledging that he was actually there. He sighed, "What about Kairi?"

Sora half glared at his best friend, "I don't care about Kairi right now all I care about is you!"

Riku's eyes shot open for a second registering what Sora had just said, "You what? But I thought you and Kairi…"

Sora shook his head and looked Riku straight in the eyes, "This has nothing to do with Kairi, Riku."

"Then what does it have to deal with?"

"It has to deal with you and me. What were you going to say to me before Kairi showed up?"

Riku looked at him for a minute and turned his head feeling a faint blush creeping upon his cheeks. He stared at the ground his words coming out in a stuttering motion, "Sora I…..I l-love you."

Sora smiled, so Kairi had been right after all. Riku looked back out towards the setting sun, "You probably think I'm weird or twisted don't you?"

Sora shook his head at his naïve friend. He took Riku's face in both of his hands, "Well then I guess you can say I'm a bit weird and twisted myself."

Riku's eyes widened, "Sora…what are you trying to say?"

"That I love you too Riku." He smiled brightly.

Silent tears seemed to stream down the older teens face. But unlike last time when they were tears of sadness these were tears of happiness. He pulled Sora into a strong hug, afraid of letting go in fear that this might be all a dream and nothing more. But it wasn't a dream this was real.

Riku leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the younger boys lips. He pulled away to look at a very embarrassed Sora. He laughed slightly and put his forehead to his, "So you think we should go tell the others?"

Sora smiled mischievously, "I think they can wait till tomorrow." He said and before Riku could say anything else the younger boy already had his lips sealed over his.

-Two days later-

Xemnas, Saix, and Demyx were walking through the streets of Radiant Garden. Demyx was forced to tag along with them because Zexion had a surprise for him at home so he couldn't be around him. Things seemed to be going just fine. That is until Saix suddenly felt dizzy. He fell to his knees and coughed up a little blood.

Xemnas's eyes widened as he dropped down to Saix's height, "Saix, what's wrong!"

Luckily Aerith had been walking in on the street from the other direction and saw Saix fall. She ran over to them, "Xemnas what happened?"

Xemnas was literally freaking out, "I don't know he seemed fine just a second ago and then he collapsed and coughed up blood!"

Aerith's eyes narrowed as she looked Saix over, "I've seen these symptoms before. Demyx! I need you to go tell the others Saix has influenza!"

"Yes ma'm!" Demyx yelled as he ran down the street to tell the others at the café. He saw Riku and Sora walking towards him hand in hand. He stopped right in front of them.

Riku and Sora stared at him, "Demyx what's wrong where are you going in such a hurry?" Sora asked worried.

Demyx breathed hard as he tried to get the words out, "It's Saix….he has." Demyx turned his head from side to side and leaned into them whispering, "Influenza."

Riku blinked at him a few times. He was in a really good mood today and he couldn't help but snort trying not to laugh. Sora jabbed him in his side, "Riku! Influenza isn't something to laugh about you can die from it!"

Riku tried to calm down but it wasn't working, "Yes I know b-but….influenza." He burst out laughing this time.

Demyx sighed and went on ahead seeing as he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two. He ran into the café out of breath. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Demyx what's going on?" Axel asked from his seat in one of the booths, his arm around Roxas since they made up the day before.

"Saix he has influenza." Demyx whispered.

"You mean the one that can kill you?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah that one!"

Axel smirked he never liked Saix to begin with, "Cool…"

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"What! That guy is a total jackass!"

They heard the door opened someone with long spiky hair that had the color of a chocobo's feathers walked through the door. His large boots making a loud clanking sound as they hit the floor.

Yuffie smiled and ran up to him, "Hiya Cloud! Aerith's not back yet."

Cloud nodded, "There's something I came to tell you guys."

Squall's eyes narrowed. He knew that look on Cloud's face after all they were fighting partners. He stood up and walked over standing next to Yuffie, "Cloud what is it?"

Cloud sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head, "Well it's the heartless. We haven't seen any around in two years and now they're starting to come back. I have this to prove it." He pulled up his sleeve of the shirt he wore to show a long cut covered in cloth still bleeding through.

This made things even worse Saix was down with influenza and now Cloud comes bearing bad news what more could go wrong?

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was chapter four I hope you all enjoyed it! So you'll just have to wait for chp 5 until then! 


	5. Broken

**A/N:** Well yay chap 5 I'm so excited the plot is thickening by every moment hehe and there is another pairing about to be added -.-;;; I have way to many pairings but these pairings are so adorable makes me happy inside. This chapter focus's more on Xemnas and Saix since you know Saix has looks around and whispers Influenza XD. And you have to wait no longer here is chapter 5!

**Disclaimer:**I dun own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters cause if I did Riku and Sora would so be together. Hehe as everyone else.

Squall stared at Cloud for a moment thinking of what options they had for taking care of the hearless, " What do you propose we do Cloud?"

"Well, the Heartless were seen in Twilight Town last I knew. We should go check there we might find something."

Squall nodded, "Allright, it looks like everyone is here...wait a second," He scanned the room but found no trace of Aerith, Saix, or Xemnas. "Where are Aerith, Xemnas, and Saix?"

Demyx sighed exasperated, "Oh my god did you just here anything I said? I said Saix has Influenza Aerith sent me here to tell you. Her and Xemnas are going to take him back to the the house."

Squall blinked a few times staring dumbfounded at Demyx, "Oh well Cloud, you can check in with Aerith can't you?"

Cloud nodded and wordlessly went out the door. Squall looked after him and smiled slightly. Yuffie tilted her head confused and poked him in the side, "Squallie?"

Squall snapped out of his daze and looked down at the worried ninja, "It's nothing I'm fine." He put on a little smile that only she could see.

At first she didn't believe him but she decided to let it go besides they had other things to worry about right now like the Heartless, and whether or not Saix would be okay. She just hoped things wouldn't get any worse.

-Xemnas and Saix's house-

Cloud walked through the door to see Aerith sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. He saw a single tear slip by and rushed over to see if she was okay. Cloud sat beside his seemingly distraught lover, "Aerith what's going on?"

Aerith swallowed hard and choked back a few tears, "Saix is really sick, and I'm not sure he'll make it through the night." She started to cry harder she felt that it would be her fault if he died only because she was the healer of the group. She was depended upon to help the weak and injured, but could she really do it this time?

"Aerith he'll be fine. Saix is stubborn I-" Cloud was trying to find the right words he wasn't really good at this sort of thing. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I don't think he'd die that easily, I don't think Xemnas would let him either." He tried putting on a small smile to reassure her but it was hard. The disease Saix had was very life threatening it could even kill him within a matter of minutes. From the looks of it, it seemed he got a really bad case of influenza too.

Aerith pulled away some, "I should go check on him." She got up but stopped and turned to him, "Cloud, why did you come here anyway?"

Cloud's dropped his head some, "The hearless are back, they're in Twilight Town now, Squall thought we should all go check it out. He said you were here. I came to get you and Xemnas since Saix is down for now."

Aerith looked like she had seen a ghost it didn't help things when she saw blood suddenly drip from Cloud's arm. She gasped, "Cloud what happened!" She grabbed a wet cloth, clean bandages, and antiseptic.

Cloud pulled up his sleeve to give her better access, "Had a run in with a heartless."

Aerith cleaned his wound and wrapped a clean bandage around it, "There it should be fine for now."

"Thanks, we should get ready Squall wants to get a head start."

Aerith blinked, "Do we all have to go? I mean since we're just checking and everything."

Cloud though about it for a moment I guess they really didn't need to take everybody. Cloud stood up, "I'll be waiting outside but...we might need Xemnas's help."

Aerith nodded, she knew Cloud didn't want for Xemnas to come not with his lover terribly sick in bed. If she were the one she knew Cloud would skip the mission just to make sure she was okay. She quietly walked into Xemnas and Saix's room to see Saix lying there in bed like he was but Xemnas had his arms folded one hand intertwined with Saix's his head rested on his arms. He was fast asleep. Aerith's heart nearly broke at the site before her. She shut the door behind her, and walked outside to find Cloud sitting by a fountain.

"Cloud?" He didn't answer, "Um Xemnas is asleep."

He got up and walked over to her, "Leave him Squall and I will take Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas with us. That sounds like enough."

Aerith nodded, She reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Be careful."

Cloud nodded giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back in about two days probably." With that he walked off back in the direction of the cafe.

About ten minutes later Cloud walked into tha cafe and sat with everyone else.

Axel looked at Roxas then back at him, "Well hows the jerk doin?" He recieved a sharp jab to the ribs from Roxas.

"It's not looking good I walked in to find Aerith bawling on the couch. She said he might not make it through the night." Cloud looked over to Squall, "I think we only need to take a few people on this mission."

"Like who?"

"Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, you, and myself."

Squall thought about it for a moment, "Yeah that sounds about right. We'll leave in about an hour."

Riku grabbed Sora's hand, "Hey I wanna talk to you before we leave."

Sora stared at him confused but nodded anyways.

-Back at the house-

Xemnas awoke with a start sweat on his face. He looked around he frowned seeing Saix in the same position he had been for the last hour. He heard the door open and turned to see Aerith. She walked over and kneeled down next to Xemnas's chair. Xemnas looked over at her, "How is he?"

Aerith got back up and felt Saix's forehead. She shook her head, "It doesn't look good. It seems his fever has gotten worse."

Xemnas looked down and squeezed Saix's hand tighter, "Aerith tell me the truth...do you think he'll make it?"

Aerith let a single tear slide down her cheek, but she quickly whiped it away, "I'm really not sure there is however a high chance that he won't."

Xemnas gritted his teeth, "That's what I'm afraid of." He wanted to cry but he refused it, he wasn't one to do such a stupid thing as crying or at least that's what he thought anyway.

-Twilight Town-

Squall, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel were walking through the streets of Twilight Town. They hadn't seen any heartless running around only a couple who weren't that hard to take down. They heard bickering in the distance and Roxas instantly knew who it was, Seifer and Hayner. They walked around the corner to see the two arguing over a heartless.

"No Seifer were not keeping it!" Hayner shouted at his boyfriend.

Seifer scowled as he held the small, cute, black heartless, "Why not! It's not gonna hurt anything! It looks totally harmless!"

Hayner rolled his eyes, "Roxas told us about those that's a heartless dorkus!"

Seifer was about to say something back but he heard a coughing noise and turned to see Roxas and the others standing there.

"Uh hope I'm not interupting anything."

Hayner grinned at his best friend, "No, Seifer is just being stubborn."

"Am not your the one being an ass." He growled.

Axel laughed, "A regular lovers quarrel."

Roxas poked his side, "You know that all to well don't you Ax?"

"Yep...wait...HEY that's not funny!" Everyone laughed at the expression on Axel's face.

Squall walked over and stood beside Roxas, "We have a question for you guys, have you seen any heartless around besides that one."

Hayner leaned on the wall beside him, "Yeah we've seen alot around, alot of people have been disappearing too."

Roxas thought about it for awhile before something dawned on him, "Hey wheres Pence and Olette?"

"Like I said people have been disappearing."

Roxas's eyes widened, "You mean they..."

Seifer nodded taking a place next to his boyfriend, "Yeah they just vanished out of thin air. So did Rai and Fuu."

"What about Vivi?"

Hayner shrugged, "Dunno, I haven't seen him around so more n'likely he disappeared like everyone else."

Cloud finally stepped in, "Will you guys help us out?"

Hayner and Seifer looked at each other and nodded. Hayner gave Roxas a high five, "Just tell us what to do."

Roxas smirked, "Well first we have to get back to Hollow Bastian."

"Well let's get a wiggle on time then!"

They all piled back into the abnormaly large Gummi Ship and headed back towards Hollow Bastian to figure out the next part of they're plan.

-Xemnas and Saix's house-

Saix seemed to be resting peacefully, he suddenly jerked and started breathing hard. Xemnas freaked and screamed Aerith's name.

Aerith hearing her name came as fast as she could, "What's going on!"

"Somethings wrong with him he's breathing hard."

_"Oh no this was what I was afraid of."_ Aerith thought to herself. She ran over and felt his forehead, _"My god he's burning up."_ Aerith ran out of the room and grabbed a blanket, "Xemnas we have to get Saix to a hospital now!" She shouted tears were starting to fall down her face.

Xemnas looked worried as he watched the panicing Aerith run around, "What! Tell me what's wrong!"

"No time for questions we have to go! Help me pick him up." Xemnas did as she said and helped her carry Saix out of the house towards the hospital which was fortunatly very close to their house.

-About an hour later-

Everyone had returned from Twilight town safely, and went to the cafe. They walked in to find no one there. They found a note on the table that had Marluxia's hand writing on it.

_"Dear everyone, _

_Aerith called from the hospital, Saix is in critical condition, she wants you to all come down when you get back. Axel if you say one joke about this I'll rip your fucking body to shreads or else Xemnas will._

_Sincerly, _

_Marluxia."_

Axel sweatdropped, "Well way to tell someone to not make jokes."

Cloud thought about Aerith and how traumatized she must be, he hurried out the door. Squall called after him but he didn't seem to notice.

Cloud ran into the hospital seeing Aerith sitting in a chair crying till she couldn't cry anymore. Cloud stopped in front of her and took her hands from her face, "Aerith whats going on?"

"S-Saix...I don't think he's gonna..." She couldn't even finish her sentence before she burst into tears. She pulled away from Cloud, "I just really want to be alone right now."

Cloud's eyes softened, "I understand. I'll be outside if you need anything." Aerith silently nodded.

Cloud walked outside to see that it was raining. He smiled sadly, _"Perfect weather for a day like today."_ He thought to himself, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Squall standing there breathing hard his clothes soaking wet from the rain. He blinked a few times his chocobo color hair dripping wet, "Squall? Did you run all the way here?"

Squall stood up and nodded. He walked over to Cloud, "What's going on?"

"Aerith is a mess." Cloud said sadly looking away.

"Cloud..." Squall grabbed his arm and pulled him into a strong hug.

Cloud looked up at him some what confused, but he soon felt his arms wrapping around the other mans waist. He wasn't sure if this was suppossed to be right or wrong, but right now he really couldn't give a damn.

**A/N:** Oooooo looks like theres something going on between Squallie and Cloud hehe. The plot thickens and Saix is in even worse condition, I'll get to some more Zexion/Demyx and Marluxia/Larxene stuff and of course we gotta get some Riku/Sora stuff don't worry they'll be plenty of that. Hehe well please review!


	6. Hospital Talks and Rainy Walks

**A/N:** Wow I haven't updated this in awhile surprised GlassStainedTears hasn't thrown anything at me yet. Yay makes me happy anyway this chap focus's more on Zexion/Demyx, Marluxia/Larxene, you get to find out the talk between Riku and Sora and the little thing that's going on between Squall and Cloud so this chap is gonna be interesting so please review.

* * *

Aerith sat on one of the hospital's many benchs, she took the back of her hand and wiped her tears away. She stood up to go outside and apoligize to Cloud. She walked outside the double sliding doors and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she saw at first she thought it might just be her because she just had an emmotional break down. As she stood there for about another minute she realized her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She felt her eyes water even more not even sure if it was her tears or the rain. Aerith put her face in her hands and ran away as fast as her legs would carry her.

Cloud saw Aerith run away and push himself away from Squall, "Aerith wait!" He shouted running after her. Squall sighed and decided to go inside the hospital to see if he could find Yuffie. Before he stepped inside he looked at the dark clouds making the rain pour down his face and dampen his chesnut brown hair. He closed his eyes thinking, _"Did I really do the right thing?"_ He shook those thoughts out of his head and went inside the hospital.

Sora sat on the bench out side of Saix's room, he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. He was thinking about what Riku had said to him about eight hours ago. He closed his eyes and thought back to that time.

**-Flashback-**

Sora stumbled as Riku dragged him towards the Bailey, "R-Riku where are you taking me and why did you want to talk to me." Riku suddenly let go of his hand and stopped walking.

"Listen Sora, I'm not sure why the heartless are back or-" He stopped when Sora's hand touched his shoulder.

"Riku if your gonna blame yourself for the whole heartless thing, it's not your fault."

"It's not that just hear me out. This whole figuring out what to do with the heartless we don't even know what we're up against and I just don't want something bad to happen to you."

"But Riku I've taken care of this kind of thing befor-"

"What if this is different!" Riku turned around pain and anger showing in his eyes, "What if you get hurt or even worse killed! I would be the one responsible!"

"Riku it's okay I can take care of myself really I'll be alright." Sore said calmly the look in Riku's eyes made him sad in some odd way.

Riku sighed and walked closer to Sora putting both of his hands on his face, "Listen just be careful and let me protect you okay?" He placed his forehead against his.

Sora sighed defeated but smiled anyway, "I understand."

**-Flashback End-**

Sora opened his eyes and jumped when he felt something cold against his cheek, "AHH!" He looked up to see a smiling Riku holding a can of Pepsi out to him.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Riku handed him the the freezing can of goodness.

"Kinda." Sora popped the top and took a sip.

Riku sat next to him and did the same thing. He looked over at Sora, "Hey what's wrong you looked like you were spacing out."

Sora smiled, "I was just thinking is all." He would have to be careful cause Riku could read him like a book.

**-Somewhere else in the hospital-**

Larxene was sleeping on the armrest of the bench peacefully, that is until a certain pinked haired man's voice whispered in her ear. She groaned and strechted, rubbing her eyes she looked up at Marluxia, "What?"

Marluxia smiled, "Come on it's late we should get you home."

Larxene turned over to face the back of the bench, "I'm fine I wanna sleep everyone else is here." She growled.

Marluxia sighed defeated and sat next to her careful not to sit on her. A few moments of silence passed between them before Larxene broke it.

"Marluxia?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think..that were ready to be you know parents."

Marluxia blinked a bit surprised by her question, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because sometimes I feel with the way I act at times that people may think I might not be a great mother or anything like that." She almost choked on the words she said.

"You know what I think I think you'll make a great mom, because deep down Larxene even though most people might not see it your a good person. I mean look at you one of your friends is in the hospital and instead of going home because of your condition, your staying here. That says something about you."

Larxene turned her head and looked at him, "You mean it?"

Marluxia nodded and brushd some of her hair away from her face. Larxene smiled slightly her eyes were begining to close on the verge of sleep, "Thank you Marly, I love you."

"Love you too." He said kissing her forehead and getting up he decided to go see what was up with Saix's condition now.

**-Another somewhere else in the hospital lol-**

Zexion and Demyx were sitting in the lobby of the hospital on one of those comfortable couches. They had been planning their wedding but for some odd reason Zexion hadn't been paying attention at all.

"We can have blue dresses for Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, and Larxene. What do you think Zexion?" Demyx blinked when his fiancee hadn't answered him. He waved his hand in front of his face, "Zexion heeelllloooo."

Zexion looked at Demyx slightly startled, "Huh? Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attetion."

"Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking things seem to have been going bad for everyone lately, Cloud gets injured from a heartless, people have been disappearing, Saix is down for awhile he could even die. What if... what id something wrong goes with this whole wedding thing."

Demyx sighed, "I'm not sure what's going to happy people probably think I'm stupid that I still act happy during all of this, but I find it better to laugh and try and be happy. It actually makes things better for me and for everyone else. So I dunno why people get upset about it."

Zexion smiled, "Your just naturally a happy person. One of the reasons why I asked you to marry me."

Demyx blushed, "W-what other reasons did you ask me to marry you for?"

Zexion smirked and decided to play a little, "Well, your smile, laugh, personality, your adorable stupid, and..." He stopped for a minute and grabbed Demyx's face. He said in a low lust filled voice, "You to damn sexy for your own good."

That made Demyx blush even harder and look away, "Oh th-that's cool."

Zexion's smirk grew wider. He kissed the side of Demyx's mouth and moved to his ear giving it a light tug, "So what do you say about planning for the wedding?"

Demyx laughed, "I was trying to talk to you but you weren't paying attetion."

Zexion let him go and sat back, "Of course I told I was thinking."

"About what?" Demyx asked with an eyebrow raised.

Zexion smirked again and decided to play with him, "Oh I was just thinking of how sexy you would be when I get you naked in bed."

Suddenly there was a loud slap in the air followed by a "pervert!" That would definately draw attetion.

**-Outside the hospital-**

Cloud ran as fast as his feet could carry him, he was so close to catching up with Aerith, "Aerith! Aerith wait!" He reached out an grabbed her arm.

Aerith violently slapped his hand away, tears were sliding down her cheeks with the rain outside it was hard to tell but Cloud could see that she had been crying.

"Aerith I'm sorry it-it's not what you think."

"Cloud are you trying to tell me you love Squall more than me! Do you have any idea what I've been through the past day! If Saix's dies it'll be my fault!" She shouted which made more tears stream down her pale cheeks.

"It won't be your fault Aerith. No one will blame you."

"Yes they will! Do you know how much pressure people put on me because I'm a healer! People depend on me to cure them! How do you think Yuffie will feel when she finds out!"

Cloud put his head down, "Aerith none of us expected for any of this to happen. I know you think it'll be your fault but it won't it's no one's fault. Aerith your an amazing person, people adore you so don't think if Saix dies it'll change that. You've tried to save people before and they haven't made it, no one blamed you then did they?"

"B-but this is different."

Cloud shook his head, "Why don't you come back to the hospital." He reached for her hand but again she slapped it away.

"Sorry Cloud but I don't think I can trust you anymore." She looked away with hurt filled eyes.

Cloud stared at her wide eyed, he had just lost something very important to him. There was nothing he could do to change her mind. So for now at least he had to move on.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow a very depressing chapter actually, I loved doing the Zexion/Demyx part though it was fun. Made me giggle while I wrote it. Well next chap I hope to update soon. See ya later 


	7. Wake Ups and Surprises

**A/N: **Wow I updated this one kinda fast lol. But I just got back from Youmacon! Yay! and I felt like updating this, that and I promised GlassStainedTears I would...or else she'll kill me tomorrow. Comments are much appreiciated.

* * *

Squall and Yuffie had been talking quietly on one of the couches in the main lobby, they looked up when the sliding doors opened to reveal a soking wet Cloud Stife, who looked like someone had just ran over him with a train, backed up and ran over him again.

Squall stood up seeing a very sad look on Cloud's face. Yuffie cocked her head to the side looking very worried. She walked up to him and tugged on his shirt, "Cloud what's wrong?"

Cloud smiled sadly and patted the ninja's head, "I just made the biggest mistake of my life Yuffie." Yuffie gasped and turned around to see that Squall was walking off somewhere with his head down.

"Where's Squallie going?"

Cloud sat on the couch and put burried his face in the palm of his hands, he just had to admit it things were just plain fucked up for him. Yuffie looked at him completely confused, she crossed her arms how come no one told her what the hell was going on these days?

**-Somewhere in the hospital-**

Axel and Roxas were sitting on a bench currently reading magazines. Roxas put his head on Axel's shoulder feeling quite sleepy, his eyes wandered to see what magazine he was reading. His eyes widend. It was a Playgirl magazine. Roxas looked at him shocked, "AXEL!! Where did you get that?!"

Axel gulped, "Uh...internet?"

Roxas glared and snatched the magazine away from him. Just then Zexion and Demyx happened to walk by, Demyx looked and gaped at him, "Roxas!"

Axel got an idea and looked at his boyfriend, "ROXAS!! How could you!"

"W-what?! I didn't do anything you were the one who bought it!"

Zexion shook his head, "Where did you get it?"

"Uh...internet?"

Zexion and Demyx just walked off to the cafeteria even though hospital food tasted like crap.

Axel burst out laughing, "Did you see the look on their faces?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Oh yes they were very interesting."

**-In Saix's Hospital Room-**

Saix layed in bed eyes closed looking like he hardly had moved in the past 48 hours. Sora had walked in and sat down watching him for Xemnas since he went off somewhere for awhile. Sora stared at him intently to make sure nothing would go wrong. Suddenly he saw Saix's hand twitch. His eyes widend even more when he saw him open his eyes slowly.

Saix winced in pain a little when he opened his eyes, "X-Xemnas?"

Sora bolted out the door and ran to Riku, "RIKU!"

Riku turned to Sora and grabbed him by the shoulders, "What?! What is it what's wrong?"

"S-Saix! He opened his eyes!" Sora told him out of breath.

Riku's eye's literally bulged out of his head, "Stay here and make sure nothing happens I'm gonna find Xemnas!" He yelled back already running off.

Riku ran as fast as he could he turned the corner to find Demyx and Zexion, "Demyx! Saix opened his eyes can you find Xemnas!"

Demyx was already running off when he said 'Saix opened his eyes.' He stopped when he saw a nurse go by, "Um excuse me miss have you've seen a tall guy come by here long silverish hair and tanned skin."

"Um. Oh I think I saw someone go down that hall, he took a left went up the stairs took a right and down the hall to the vending machine. Any questions?"

"Uh...I have no godly idea but I'll figure it out! Thank you!" Demyx went where the nurse said to go only getting lost a couple of times. He finally spotted the person he'd been looking for. Before he even got to him he started yelling things out, "Xemnas!!"

Xemnas turned around and stared at the fast approaching Demyx, "What?"

"I-it's Saix."

"What about him?!" He asked worry plainly plastered on his face.

"H-he opened his eyes!"

Xemnas was already running past Demyx, down the stairs and through the various halls. Xemnas burst through his room, noticing that everyone except Demyx and a few other people were there. He walked over to Saix's bed and looked down to see bright yellow eyes staring into his own. Xemnas's eyes watered up but he held them back he promised himself he would't cry. He heard everyone gasp as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

Sora and the others stared at him, they've never seen Xemnas this way, his serious, stone-like wall seemed to shatter right infront of everyone. Next thing they new they heard and earth shattering cry as Saix's body was crushed against Xemnas's. He pulled away slightly, after a few minutes of bright yellow staring a glistening orange, Xemnas pulled Saix back into a passionate kiss. That's when everyone decided to leave and give them some time alone.

Zexion walked out of the room to see Demyx coming towards them. Demyx looked into Saix's window to his room and instantly looked back.

Roxas blinked, "What?"

"That was oddly disturbing."

Zexion smirk and pulled Demyx to him, "Oh really."

Demyx blushed, oh shit he was in trouble. Everyone laughed as Demyx was smothered by a rather playful Zexion.

**-In the Main Lobby-**

Yuffie sat on the couch alone, Cloud had walked back outside seeing that the rain had stopped. She was so confused first she saw Squall staring at Cloud, then Aerith had for some reason been upset with him, Squall had left randomly when he heard Cloud say he made a big mistake. Yuffie pulled her knees up to her chest and layed her chin on them.

Squall had come back from wherever the hell he was and noticed Yuffie on the couch with her knees up to her chest. He walked over to her calmly and kneeled down to her height. He cocked his head to get a better look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone seems to be pulling away Squallie."

Squall gave her a confused look and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Cloud isn't himself, Aerith seems to be mad at him, a-a--and you just seem to be forgetting that I'm even here. I mean when Cloud's around your like a different person."

Squall's heart seemed to break when he heard her say that. He pulled the usually spunky ninja into his lap and held her for awhile. He was so worried about Cloud that he forgot about the person he really cared about, "I'm sorry Yuff. I know things have been very crazy and hectic around here, but things will get better I promise, and I'm sure whatever Cloud and Aerith are fighting about they'll figure it out."

"Squall thank you."

"I love you Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled brightly, "I love you too Squallie." She looked out the window to see something bright in the sky. She gasped and jumped off Squall's lap, running over to the window, "Squall look! A rainbow!"

Squall got up and walked over to the window, "Maybe it's a sign of good things to come."

Yuffie smiled, "Yeah." Suddenly Yuffie looked at the hospital sliding doors that opened from the outside. Yuffie gasped when she saw who walked through the doors.

Squall looked at the stranger not even knowing who he was. He looked at Yuffie who squealed and ran away from the window.

"Vinnie!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ha ha I bet you didn't expect that! Yeah theres an even bigger twist but that won't be for a long time. So tell me how it was, and sorry if Xemnas seemed a little ooc but I think if I saw my husband after he was asleep for two days with a deadly illness I might be very emotional myself. 


	8. Hotsprings Galore!

**A/N: **Wow I haven't updated this in awhile -sweatdrop- I thought Karrissa would've killed me but she forgot it too XD. Anyways this chapter and chapter 9 will be more light-hearted if that makes sense. Not so depressing, heh. But without futher interupptions here is your chapter! Sorry for spelling mistakes! But I only have word pad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters which is sad...

* * *

The bus ride to the hot springs resort would take about two hours to get there, thankfully the bus was very comfortable. It had tables and chairs and even a couple of beds for them to sleep if they wanted to. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx were playing Bullshit.

"Two Three's." Axel layed down his cards, the pile was growing bigger and bigger.

Demyx smirked, "Bullshit."

Axel looked at him with wide eyes, "You can't do that Demyx!!"

"Yes I can look!" He flipped over Axel's two cards, "There's a Jack and a four!"

Axel grumbled and picked up the big stack of cards in the middle of the table. Roxas snickered beside him.

Yuffie laughed at their antics from the table beside them. She looked over at Squall who seemed troubled.

_"Who was that guy?"_ Squall thought to himself he thought back to about two days ago when this man who called himself Vincent showed up.

**-Flashback-**

"Vinnie!" Yuffie shouted excitedly. She ran over to the black-haired man and gave him a big hug. She looked up at him, "I missed you! Cloud, Cid, and Aerith are here too!"

Vincent silently nodded his head, he looked over at Squall with a questioning look, "Yuffie, who is he?"

"Oh that's Squall, he's my boyfriend!"

Before either Vincent or Squall had a chance to say anything Cloud had entered from the hall, "Vincent?"

"Cloud. Good to see you again."

"How did you find us?"

Vincent shrugged, "I checked all the other worlds so I figured you would be here."

Squall watched the whole incident, Yuffie was chatting away with Vincent but he didn't seem to be paying attention. But it looked like Yuffie was happy more with Vincent than she was with him.

**-Flashback End-**

Squall's thoughts were interuppted when he felt Yuffie's hand tugging on his sleeve, "Squall is something wrong?" She asked him worried.

Squall smiled, "No, just thinking is all." He sighed inwardly he was glad that Vincent had decided not to go on the trip.The purpose of the trip was for Saix to relax after being in the hospital for almost three days, and for Cloud and Aerith to straighten things out between them. Squall's thoughts were interupted again, when Yuffie fell on the floor laughing at Axel who lunged himself across the table at Demyx, after he said another bullshit.

**-Hotsprings-**

Demyx looked at the place in awe, "Wow it's so huge!!"

"I can't wait to get into one of those springs!" Axel rushed into the building with Roxas and Demyx right at his heels.

After the three men had changed they ran out and jumped into the hotspring. Axel leaned back, "Wow we're so coming back here again sometime...there should be things like this at Hollow Bastian."

Roxas laughed and splashed Axel with a wave of water. The red-head shook his now wet head and glared at Roxas through his drenched hair. Demyx held his stomach and pointed to Axel laughing until he retaliated making the musician jump out of the way.

Demyx sighed and leaned back looking up at the sky, "Hey guys, do you think Saix will be ok? You don't think his sickness will come back do you?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head, "Well...it's been a week now and nothings happened, he'll be ok...that bastard won't die so easily."

Roxas looked over at him sinking down more into the water, "Heh, you really hate him don't you?"

The red-head rolled his eyes, "I've always hated that guy. He's a jerkface."

**-Somewhere Else in the Building-**

Sora sat on one of the pillows in the room and looked through his bag, "Damn...I thought for sure I brought it with me.."

Riku has snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder, "Hey, what are ya lookin for?"

Sora jumped, "My god Riku you scared me! I'm looking for the charm you gave me a couple days ago..I can't find it.."

Riku blinked, "Why? It's just a charm."

The brunette looked back at him with trembling eyes, "But you gave it to me Riku!!"

The silvered-haired boy sighed, but smiled and sat by the keyblade weilder and hugged him, "C'mon let's go do something we'll come back and look for it later."

Sora nodded and nuzzled into Riku's shirt, "K."

**-In the Lobby-**

Squall sat on one of the couchs in the lobby he was perturbed and confused at the same time. He loved Yuffie with all his heart, but it seemed she loved Vincent more, and he also started to have feelings for Cloud...but where would that leave Aerith? He had so many questions yet he couldn't seem to answer any of them..and the more he thought about it the more pissed off he got. He layed back on the couch and closed his eyes hoping he would figure something out.

Yuffie popped up looking over at him, "Hey whatcha doin Squallie?"

Squall opened his eyes and sat up, "Nothin Yuf, just thinking."

The ninja plopped down beside him, "About what?"

The gunblade weilder looked over at her, should he tell Yuffie it'd probably would make him feel better but she also might come to hate him for thinking about any of these things. He was just about to open his mouth when Cloud and Aerith interuppted.

Aerith smiled brightly, "It's time to go eat lunch now."

Yuffie grinned when she saw Cloud holding Aerith's hand, "You guys made up!!"

Cloud turned away a little, "Yes..I suppose we did."

Aerith giggled and pulled Cloud along by the hand, "C'mon hurry!"

Yuffie looked over at the brunette, "Come on!" She tugged on his arm.

Squall put on a fake smile, "You go on ahead I'll catch up."

The girl pouted, "Fine." she skipped off but turned around, "You better hurry before Axel eats it all though!!"

Squall shook his head and placed an arm on his leg putting his chin in the palm of his hand. He felt as if he dug himself a six feet hole and was being burried, he was in deep shit now.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, it's taken me about two months after I beat Twilight Princess to update this...next chapter will be more Zexion and Demyx, Xemnas and Saix and of course Riku and Sora have to find the charm and maybe Squall will figure things out we shall see hm? so please R&R! 


	9. Squall's Decision & The Missing People?

**A/N: **Well here we are again it's been awhile since I've updated this. Was really busy though with Acen and everything. I cosplayed Reno! ) and everyone seemed to like it so I was happy. But there's some stuff I needed to update on here first, anyways, here's your chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH...sad I know...

* * *

Sora sighed as he plopped on a nearby couch, "Man we'll never find it now, we've searched everywhere."

Riku sat next to him and put a reasuring hand on his knee, "We'll find it I promise. Besides you have good searching skills, I mean you found Kairi and I right?"

The brunette nodded sadly, "I know it's just you gave me that pendant...and I feel like a jerk for losing it.."

The older male sighed in defeat this was going to be tougher than he thought.

**-In the lobby-**

Squall paced back and forth, "What am I going to do?" He sat down and grabbed his head in frustration, "It seems Yuffie likes this Vincent more, Cloud doesn't seem to know what he wants, or what he's even doing. Aerith I don't know how she would take it." He sat there and thought for a moment longer. He stood up and walked to the room where the food was being served, he had made up his mind.

**-Random place in the hotel-**

Xemnas was walking through the hotsprings hotel looking for any signs of Saix. He had checked all the rooms, all the hotsprings, and even the lobby. He decided to head to the food place, "Where can he be, the doctor told him to always be with someone and never wander..." As he entered the room he saw a long lock of blue hair pass his face, "Saix!" He hurried and put his hands out catching him. Yellow eyes slowly opened to look into the orange one's of his superior, "What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, but I was hungry, and you know how mad I get when I don't have food. I just got a little dizzy is all."

The silver-haired nobody sighed, "Just be more careful, we don't something to happen again..."

Saix shrugged, "I can handle it not a big deal."

"Saix you almost died! Don't you even care?!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm weak I survived the first time..."

"Barely."

The blue-haired nobody sighed obviously worrying his partner, "Sorry..." He leaned up and pecked his superior on the cheek.

Xemnas smiled, "Let's get you back into bed you look exhausted."

**-With Riku and Sora-**

Sora was checking under his bed for the third time, " Dammit! I can't find it!"

Riku had been staring at Sora's ass the whole time smirking until he saw something that caught his eye, "Hey Sora, what's that hanging out of your pocket?"

Sora looked back, "Huh? Oh." He reached into his pocket and felt a silver chain. He gasped in delight, "Riku! It's the pendant you gave me! It was in my pocket the whole time!!"

The older male smiled, "Told you we'd find it." He walked over to Sora as he put the pendant on and picked him up in his arms by the waste, "I'm always right aren't I?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh suuure." he squeeled as Riku hugged him tighter to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Riku."

**-With Zexion and Demyx-**

Demyx sighed in frustration, "Making all these wedding plans is very stressful."

Zexion smirked, "If their to much for you to handle...we can call it off."

Demyx looked at him mouth agape, "Zexy! Are you stupid?! We can't do that! Besides I think it'd be fun to have one..."

The Cloaked Schemer laughed, "Only you would Dem. So when should we have the wedding after Larxene has the baby or before?"

The musician thought about it for a moment, "Well, she only has two more months to go, we can wait that long can't we?"

Zexion nodded, "Yeah we can, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Demyx smiled, "Thanks Zexy!"

**-Squall and the others-**

Squall rushed into the room, "Cloud I need to talk to you now."

Cloud had half a piece of chicken in his mouth, "Uh sure?"

Squall grabbed the chocobo-headed man and pulled him outside the room, "We need to figure this out."

The blonde blinked, "Figure what out?"

"You and me." Cloud felt like stepping back a little it was as if the gunblade weilder was boring holes into his soul with those eyes.

Cloud looked down, "Listen I dunno what happened back there or then, Aerith is still a wreck over what happened with Saix and what I did she's still not sure of that either..."

Squall placed his hands on Cloud's shoulder, "Cloud what do you want to do, I've realized your not so sure about things, niether am I. Yuffie seems to like your friend Vincent more than me..." The words seemed to choke out of his mouth.

Cloud looked away closing his eyes tight, "That's because she does, before we all got seperated Vin and Yuf used to do alot together, she wouldn't except that he was dead after the Hollow Bastian Incident and I guess she was right...he wasn't. I'm sorry Squall..."

The brunette let him go, "No it's ok..I understand...so all this time I was basically being used."

Cloud shook his head, "No she really did care for you, it's just that Vincent seemed to cover more of her heart than you is all..."

The gunblade weilder tried to smile, "It's ok I understand, if she's happy then I'm happy it's ok. What about Aerith?"

"I don't know, she'll be alright actually to tell you the truth after dinner she kinda broke it off..."

Squall stood their eyes wide, "Really?"

The blonde nodded, "She just said it wasn't working out especially if someone else was more important to me than her."

Squall blinked, "Who?"

"You...but I've always had my eye on you even when dating Aerith I know that sounds wrong but it was true...sorry if this is a bit of a surprise..."

"No it's ok actually I made up my mind I've always loved you Cloud I just didn't know how to express it..."

Cloud hugged him and pecked him on the cheek, "It's ok, Aerith and Yuffie will understand."

**-Axel and Roxas-**

Axel and Roxas headed to the front desk. Roxas rang the bell, "Um excuse me! Manager! We need another ping pong ball! Axel lost it!"

"Did not! You smashed it through a window!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Hello!"

Axel looked around, "Hey where is everyone?"

The twin keyblade weilder looked up at his boyfriend, "Axel...I think they disappeared..."

The red-head's eyes widened, "We have to tell the others come on!" He pull Roxas along by the hand. The entered the lobby to find Xemnas sitting on the couch with Saix's head in his lap.

Xemnas looked up, "What's wrong?"

"You know how Seifer and Hayner said people started vanishing in Twilight Town."

"Like Olette and Pence!" Roxas chimed in.

"Well the manager and half the people in the hotel are missing."

Xemnas's eyes widend, "Get the others now."

* * *

**A/N: **Tee hee! lol sometimes I wonder if my readers hate me with the way I leave stuff off. But congrats to Squall who has figured stuff out!! YAY! Hopefully they'll be able to solve this new problem, oh and with Larxene skipping like 6 months of being pregnant I don't want to write all the chaps to it lol. but please R&R and tell me what you think sorry for spelling mistakes! Ja-ne! 


	10. A Double Me?

**A/N: **Wow over a year since I've updated this that's crazy. Alright so I probably just got lazy and didn't feel like updating, but I am now yay! Anyways, I just got back from Youmacon and it was a blast! I realized how much I want to cosplay Mello xD. Without further ado here is your chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the KH characters they belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

Axel dragged Roxas through the various halls in the hotspring resort looking for any signs of people. Xemnas had asked them to gather everyone but finding them would be the hard part, their friends were scattered throughout the whole hotel. As they neared another corner, Roxas pulled Axel back after noticing Larxene walking by, "Hey Larxene wait up!" The blonde tugged on Axel's arm motioning the red head to follw him. Roxas ran around the corner Larxene turned down and instantly had to jump out of the way from flying kunai.

Axel pulled Roxas down to the ground covering the younger boys body with his own to protect him. "Larxene what the hells gotten into you!" He shouted.

Roxas noticed something different about her, he had the feeling it wasn't the real Larxene. Sure she was pregnant, but she couldn't be that pissed. A yelp of surprise left his mouth when Axel rolled pulling him too, trying to dodge another wave of kunai. "Axel it's not the real Larxene! Or at least she's being controlled." Nobody noticed Marluxia walking down the hallway towards them.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Marluxia walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Marluxia don't! It's not her!" Roxas shouted from underneath the red head. Marluxia looked at the blonde with a raised brow, he suddenly felt a sharp pain across his midsection. His hand flew over the spot that was now completly covered in blood from the attack. Axel gritted his teeth in frustration and stood up summoning his chakrams trying to take a slash at the fake woman. In an instant she was gone leaving the three nobodies alone.

"What the hell was that?" Marluxia asked trying to disguise the fact that he was in pain.

"Maybe it's one of the new enemies besides the heartless." Roxas said standing up and running to help the Graceful Assassin to his feet. He slung Marluxia's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to the lobby where everyone else waited. When they arrived Aerith ran to his side to begin healing him to prolonge the loss of blood, the cut was deep and would take a couples hours for her to heal fully.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked, he walked over to Marluxia and inspected his wound.

"There was someone who looked exactly like Larxene, but it wasn't her she attacked us and Marly kinda got in the way." Roxas whispered quietly. He shifted over to the couch and sat down, he was really tired for some reason and he didn't understand why, all he had been doing all day was relaxing.

Sora looked over at his nobody noticing that he wasn't acting like his usual self, "What's wrong Roxas? You look aweful."

Roxas looked up and smiled, he couldn't exactly tell them what was wrong with him because he didn't know, "I'm fine, I really don't know why I look or feel this way."

Axel sat on the couch next to his partner and brought the blondes head into his lap. He took off his gloves running his hands through the blonde tresses. The red head smiled, he watched the blondes eyes slowly close until he was soon fast asleep. "It looks like all of us are tired, we should get some sleep."

Aerith nodded keeping close eye on Marluxia's wound, "I'll stay up a bit longer to make sure he's ok."

"I'll keep watch, we should change shifts, just in case something happens, or one of those enemies show up again." Xemnas stated from his seat in the couch across from Axel and Roxas. Saix was also using his lap as a pillow, he still had the sleeping effects of the illness and was tired almost all the time.

They're attention was drawn away from each other after they heard something fall to the floor. They looked to the doorway leading to the main hall and saw Cloud dragging in Squall, the gunblade weilder had a large gash across his chest, and blood was leaking from it profusely.

Yuffie gasped loudly and ran to help Cloud carry Squall over to the couch, "Squallie are you ok?!"

Squall grunted in pain when they shifted his body up onto the couch, Aerith left Marluxia who now needed to just rest to take care of Squall's wound. "We were attacked by someone who looked like Marluxia." He looked over at the nobody sitting up against the chair holding his side, "Remind me not to make fun of you again for using flower power."

Marluxia chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, I'll remind you the next time you do."

Riku rubbed his chin deep in thought, "You know...I haven't seen Larxene anywhere. You don't think she disappeared like some of the guests do you?"

"That's not good either seeing as she's eight months pregnant." Demyx said from his perch in Zexion's lap, everyone was there except Larxene, Kairi, and Hayner.

Marluxia winced in pain when he tried to stand up, Aerith ran over to him to stop him, "Marly what are you doing you need to sit down until it's healed!" She grabbed his arm trying to lead him over to the empty chair.

The Graceful Assassin drew back his arm and moved away from her, "I'm going to find her, she could be in danger!"

"We need a plan Marluxia! You can't just go rushing in there!" Axel shouted.

"She's my fucking wife Axel!! You would do the same for Roxas!" He glared daggers at the red head for even thinking something so stupid. After summoning his scythe he walked out of the lobby and down the main hall.

"I don't like this." Zexion muttered, "I say we go after him. If they can take forms of us, who knows what else they could do. I would look more into this but, well, we don't have the time. We should split up into groups and make up some kind of signal to let people know if we're in danger. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

Xemnas nodded seeming to agree with his idea, "I'll stay here in the lobby, I'm afraid I won't be of much help with Saix in this condition."

"It's fine don't worry about it, we need him for whats up ahead, he needs to recover as fast as he can." Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and made his way upstairs, "All of you watch your backs we don't know what they'll try next, try to find Marluxia too if you can."

They turned the corner up the stairs and disappeared out of sight, Demyx grabbed onto Zexion's arm with his other hand leaning in closer. "Zexy, you don't think we'll disappear too...do you?"

"I really don't know Dem, it could be us or one of the others, but one things for sure I'm gonna fight back against whatever this is."

"I'm scared, what- what if something really bad happens. I don't think I could stand it if you got hurt and I couldn't do anything about it." Demyx stopped walking and leaned up against the wall beside him.

Zexion sighed, he knew Demyx was worried but he didn't think the blonde would make that big of a deal out of it, "Dem, everythings going to be fine, you have to trust me on this." The Cloaked Schemer placed his hands on the musicians cheeks, he leaned foreward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled back placing his forehead against the blondes, "So after all this gets settled you still wanna get married?"

Demyx laughed nuzzling his nose against the others, "Duh, I'd say that was pretty obvious, we already have all the plans." He tilted his head and leaned in for another kiss. Zexion complied pushing his tongue past his partners all to eager lips. Zexion stopped what he was doing when he heard some weird noises a little ways down the hall. It was an old couple that had been walking and stopped when they noticed the two nobodys making out.

"It disgusts me, why do they let people like that in here." The old man grunted in disapproval. The old man and his wife were taken aback when Zexion went back to kissing the blonde and flipped them the middle finger.

Meanwhile Xemnas was keeping an eye out in the lobby while making sure Saix was ok and wouldn't suddenly get sick because of the symptoms he still had. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, the silver haired man shifted to look out the window causing the male sleeping in his lap to wake up.

"What is it?" Saix asked lifting his head to look at him.

"I thought I saw something, wait here." Xemnas slowly stood up and cautisouly made his way over to the window. Something came flying at him through the window, it looked alot like Xaldin and carried the same lances as him. Xemnas took out his duel sabers and held them in each hand readying himself for an attack.

The Xaldin look-a-like chuckled, "What? Do you think your a jedi or something?"

Xemnas scowled at him his eyes narrowing into tiny slits, "You know that joke gets really old!!" He shouted charging at the mysterious enemy. He took a slash at him but nothing happend, in the next second the enemy was right behind him and had made a clean cut to his back. He could've sworn he got him, but it was like the enemy just vanished into thin air. The wound brought him to his knee, Xemnas looked up in time to see his mysterious foe leave.

Saix ran to his superior and kneeled to his level, "Are you alright?" Saix had no idea what happened next, he started to have a coughing fit almost like the ones he had when he was still in the hospital.

"Saix, you shouldn't push yourself so much!" Xemnas reached an arm over and pulled the Lunar Diviner into his chest, "Dammit, this is definetly not the time for this to be happening."

* * *

**A/N: **Theres your chapter. I'm excited, after a year I've finally updated this! I promise to update faster next time. Please R&R Ja-ne!


End file.
